The Man Who was Aubrace
by Nicole Lauren
Summary: Based on Amelia Atwater-Rhodes novels, is a story about the vampire named Aubrey before he became the demon is today. When he was still a young human man. R
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: "Aubrace" (Aubrey) and Ather are both © to Amelia Atwater- Rhodes and are in no way mine. Robyn and Wrayen on the other hand are very much so my creations and are not be used without permission.  
The Man Who was Aubrace  
  
France, 1603  
  
The summer day was alit with the light of the golden sun that hovered in the cloudless blue sky above. Gentle warmth fell over the earth's surface and produced a relieving heat for morning's slowly receding chill. The streets of Orleans were already beginning to fill with life as people began to go about their daily business. Merchants opened their stands and shouted at passing potential customers, homeless children ran through the streets with their laughter echoing in all directions, and in the distance the shrill calls of sea gulls at the docks blended with the noise. The streets were filled with a variety of vibrant colors that dazzled the eyes. There were gems of all colors, set in gold necklaces and bracelets that shimmered under the sunlight; clothing made from the finest of silk, coming in a wide variety of different hues, and sewn with most detailed of designs.  
  
Aubrace walked down the market place with slow and graceful steps, taking in all of his surroundings. Very rarely, did he venture into the streets of Orleans, rather, he spent most of his time roaming on his father's estate or when he did come into the city, it was on a brief ride in a carriage. Coinciding to himself, Aubrace decided that he would return more often on foot into town for their was so much beauty he had missed.  
  
Disturbing his thoughts, a soft voice entered his ear and caught his attention, "Can I interest you in a piece of jewelry, sir?" He turned and his azure eyes fell upon a young woman standing behind a table of a variety of jewelry. She didn't seem too much older then eighteen, and there wasn't anything extraordinary about her features. Dark earth-brown tresses fell just below her shoulder blades and behind a few strands of hair were eyes of the same matching color. "I am sure a smart man such as yourself would know when he saw a good investment."  
  
He smiled politely and asked, "What do you have to offer, my lady?" He glanced over the selection and to his slight surprise this merchant seemed to have acquired some valuable little items.  
  
"Good question," she murmured quietly to herself and pulled out a box from atop of a shelf in the booth. Opening it, the young woman laid out three magnificent necklaces before him.  
  
Aubrace picked up each of them in turn and then sat them back down with a nod. His eyes parted from those necklaces in front of him and took notice of a pin with a golden dragon wrapped around a ruby that caught the sunlight and held it with a flickering glow.  
  
"Asian?" He inquired, moving it through his hands gently, while never taking his eyes off it. "Possibly, sir." She said and added, "I would not know."  
  
Breaking his gaze away from it, Aubrace looked up at her with a grin, "Well my lady, what kind of merchant's daughter are you if you do not even know the origin of your own items?"  
  
In turn, the young woman only gave him a dumb look and shrugged.  
  
Taking out his silk pouch from his belt, Aubrace removed an ample amount of money to pay for the item and then some and sat it on the table. "I believe that should do it."  
  
She stared at the money and then up at him with wide eyes. "More then enough, Sir," The young woman said with astonishment.  
  
He smiled with amusement at her expression, "Very well." With a nod, Aubrace slowly walked off.  
  
"Wait!" She called out. Running up behind him she placed an emerald leaf with a diamond on the tip strewn on a silver chain in his hand. "Take this too, will you please? I don't like being over compensated."  
  
"Alright, alright." He said with a chuckle before continuing on his way.  
  
Once Aubrace was out of sight, a young man came from behind the booth and stood behind the girl. His eyes were stern, set with a hidden determination.  
  
"Did you give it to him, Robyn?" He asked the young woman, his tone calm and steady.  
  
She nodded, her eyes following the passing people. "He took it. But what do we do now, Wrayen? He is going-"  
  
"There is not much more we can do. You know the rules as well as I. But we will do what we can and if that is only pray for his soul then that is what shall be done," Wrayen said with an unemotional expression.  
  
"May the Lady protect that boy," whispered Robyn.  
  
Author's Note: Well there is the first part, everyone! I plan on continuing this one so check back soon. Please forgive me though, I will admit I have very limited knowledge on France and was only going with what I felt would be right. Secondly, apologies if you feel that I botched Aubrey's appearance as a human. (Its hard for me to work with other people's characters sometimes.) But I figure I ain't going to be able to please everyone but I do hope some people enjoyed it. ( Please tell me what you thought of it though: comments are always welcome!  
  
Oh and if anyone would like to read a story with more of Wrayen in it, read my story, "Soren." Its more fun then a bowl of monkeys! Zwhahahaha. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Aubrace entered the estate with an air of joy and excitement surrounding him. Feeling as if a whole new world had opened up to him after a day in the city, the young man was ready to share his adventure's with someone. But alas, as he walked down the long halls that claimed the home, only the sound of his boots were heard. The chilling silence was something he had long since grown accustomed to; so Aubrace continued his journey until coming to a large wooden door where it gave way to a spectacular dining hall in which a man and a woman sat drinking tea.  
  
"Oh good evening, my son. Where have you been all day?" His mother's casual voiced asked with the sense of very little interest. She donned a midnight blue gown and her coal black hair was pulled up in a bun, showing off her paled skin. His mother was a natural beauty, or rather she had been in her younger years. Now her soft face was tainted with wrinkles and an interminable frown. Even her sky blue eyes seemed to be darkened by a sad spirit.  
  
"Out." He answered shortly. Aubrace knew his stories held no value to his parents and so, kept them to himself.  
  
His father's eyes watched him carefully. Aubrace stayed silent and matched the older man's fierce gaze. Breaking his stare first, Aubrace's father glanced out the window and sipped his tea.  
  
"Well Aubrace, care to tell us where you went? For from what I heard from a few associates was that they saw you mingling in the market. Honestly boy, you are the son of a cont not a measly commoner." His father's voice was icy cold and with regal silence, Aubrace stood frozen before the man, bracing himself for more.  
  
"One might think you were ashamed of your heritage the way you act." The older man continued, "Is that it, Aubrace? Are you ashamed to be rich, powerful and admired by many? For no son of mine shall disown his family for.for.foolish behavior." His father searched for words to show his simmering anger but seemed to be faltering gradually at such a task.  
  
A calm and cool smile suddenly managed to creep up on Aubrace's face and he brought his arms across his chest to show a quiet sign of satisfaction in the anger of his father.  
  
"What is so funny, boy? Look how you stand there mocking me, why I should."  
  
"Pardon me, father. You are quite right; I am mocking you. You and all your close-minded ideas. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go out on a ride." Without another word, the young man turned away and walked off, leaving his father in rage and his mother in shock.  
It felt good to tell his father such, but as Aubrace galloped along on his stallion within the outer forestland of the estate, he knew that he would regret his words later. His father always found a way to set him in his place when Aubrace spoke to him with such recklessness. But for now, the young man would enjoy the sensation of empowerment as it coursed through him at the time.  
  
The night's cool wind passed over him, tousling his black hair. He glanced up at the star-filled sky and saw the bright silver moon showering him with her abundant glowing beauty.  
  
Aubrace was almost thrown out of his saddle when his horse came to an abrupt halt and began neighing in a nervous fright.  
  
"What is it?" Aubrace whispered to the horse as he gazed out into the darkness and saw nothing. The horse only replied by dragging its front hooves against the earth's ground.  
  
With a bit of hesitation, Aubrace dismounted and squinted to see any shapes moving in the shadows.  
  
A minute or two passed and Aubrace was about to pat the horse on the back and mount once more before a single silhouette moved towards them. As it approached, Aubrace realized that it was a woman. Clad in a crimson cloak, she wore a silver dress that's layers dragged only slightly on the ground.  
  
"Madame, I don't believe this is public grounds. Are you lost?" He asked with a slight tense of fear surging through the back of his mind.  
  
"I am not lost," she said and added no more. But as her eyes drifted to the horse, the large creature reared up and sped away.  
  
Aubrace turned swiftly, in the action of running after the stallion before he was caught by the young woman's words. "What if I could give it all to you, Aubrace? All that you desire, I could bring into your world."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied stiffly. Aubrace attempted to match her gaze but was deterred by a state of fuzziness.  
  
"Unbidden power, freedom from all who annoy you, a chance to be the person you want to be-Not your father's image." Her voice was drowning with dark intentions but somehow Aubrace was captivated by the woman's mystique. Ruby red lips and hair as dark as the heavens tumbled down her shoulders, giving her a goddess-like appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" Aubrace asked, finding his voice and surprising himself with the force instilled in the tone.  
  
She laughed and what a wicked sound it was, "Many call me Ather but of the moment, I feel it is little concern to you," the woman named Ather continued as she stepped closer to him, "what is however, is what you plan to do with the gift I offer you now."  
  
Aubrace felt her body drift past him and a chill ran up his spine. "This gift you speak of interests me, but so does your knowledge of who I am and my current disposition with my father."  
  
I know much more then that. He heard her voice echoing inside his mind. Aubrace turned around quickly and saw nothing. Ather had disappeared.  
  
Suddenly he felt her cold hand upon his neck from behind. Relax, was the thought issued into his mind and without the awareness to tell him so, Aubrace went limp. He faintly felt himself be caught around the waist by Ather and then a quick sharp pain in the side of his throat.  
  
Aubrace felt himself drift between a state of hazy consciousness and comforting sleep. His eyes were half closed, but for some reason he could neither stay awake nor drift asleep.  
  
Only a fleeing thought told him that he was dieing and with a small bound of strength he unsheathed his dagger and swiped at Ather, leaving a clean wound across her throat. The woman stumbled back with a screech before gripping the hand that held the dagger and forcing him to drop it with a furious motion.  
  
Aubrace felt the two daggers fall back into place but this time he felt a searing pain throughout his body along with it. He wanted to scream out in agony but his voice had abandoned him and Aubrace knew it was too late anyways. The last thing he remembered was his heart's beat halting and a black void replacing the pain.  
"Get away from him, Ather," came a thundering voice from the shadows, followed by the tall haunting figure of Wrayen. He stood firmly before the vampiress and his gray-blue eyes met her's without hesitation.  
"Oh good evening Wrayen," she smiled devilishly and bared her deadly canines in the process. "A little late to play hero though." She stepped over Aubrace's body absently and approached Wrayen.  
  
"He will be one of my kind soon enough," Ather stated, taking pleasure in Wrayen's expression of despair.  
  
"She is right. He is gone." Robyn kneeled by Aubrace's body with the glint of tears dancing in her eyes. She touched the pendant she had given him that hung on his neck and sighed. "It did not protect you," she whispered, "I am so sorry."  
  
Ather laughed menacing. "You two are pitiful." She shoved Wrayen to the ground and in the same moment kicked Robyn away, gripping Aubrace's arm. "Now you will have to excuse us," she smirked, "The young Aubrey and I have things to do." They were gone. Instantly, the vampiress and her new fledgling disappeared and the two witches were left alone in an unsettling silence.  
  
"Aubrace is dead," Wrayen muttered to himself, forcing the thought into his mind and then with a more hardened tone he continued, "And the vampire, Aubrey--lives." 


End file.
